Behind The Smile
by RyoChii17
Summary: Mikan Sakura. A cheerful, idiotic girl who doesn't seem to have a problem and is dense. But is that what she really is? Or is there something hidden behind her cheerful mask of happiness? R&R please!
1. Introduction: You Don't Know Me

Hajimemashite, minna-san!!!  
Another fanfic from me!!!

Well, I'm sorry since I won't be able to finish my second fic (the one for the NatsumeSeries Contest, supposedly...)  
But...

LOOK FORWARD TO THIS FIC SINCE I'M CONCENTRATING ON IT NOW!!!  
XD

So, minna-san...

ENJOY!!!  
XD

* * *

**Behind the Smile**

"I'm sorry Ruka, but I don't have the guts to tell you personally so I'll just tell you on the phone. It's over, Ruka. We're over." I said to Ruka as I called him over my phone to talk things out. Of course he was hesitant at first but as soon as I stood my ground with a few tears to go with it, he finally let me go. Whew, talk about easy…

…The Next Day…

"WHAT?! You and Ruka BROKE UP?!" Anna said while looking at me incredulously.

"Pipe down Anna, will you? The whole school can hear you, you know." I said to Anna with my 'innocent and idiotic façade' on.

"Why? You and Ruka have been going out, like, since forever." Anna said, still dubious about what happened.

"But Anna, it was just 2 years ago. It's not forever." I said innocently, but I feel like rolling my eyes to her.

It does feel like forever. Ruka was such a goody-two shoes that it bore me to death with the first months of our relationship. Or should I say our first year? Anyway, our second year was still such a bore since he just "made love" to me. And he's not even that good. He does it so SLOW I can even sleep and not feel it. Of course, I can't do that since even he can't break my innocent façade.

Funny how NO ONE knows what the "real me" really is. Not even my family. Or should I say "especially not them". Those two bastards that I call "parents" keep bickering at each other that I decided to move out as soon as I entered my college years. Of course my friends are also oblivious to the "other" me. As well as Ruka, my first boyfriend. He didn't even get a glimpse. I keep it to myself and trust no one. It's just too troublesome. I said yes to Ruka when he courted me in my 2nd year in college but it was just on a whim. He was so sweet and such a gentleman that I didn't feel anything at all. He's just like any normal guy friend to me except that we kiss and make-out. I'm so glad now that he's finally out of my life. No more strings to tie me to him.

"Even so! You two are such a great pair. I even bet you could be with him 'til the end of our college years or even beyond!" Anna exclaimed, breaking me out of my reverie.

"But Anna, my parents found out! I don't have a choice, either." I said to her with a hint of sadness in my tone.

Another lie.

Hmm…they're still so naïve to think that my parents even give a damn on what'll happen to me. Heck, I smoked weed and got away with it. Of course, being the "loving" parents they are, they believed what I said that some of my friends gave it to me and just influenced me to "try" it. Still idiotic as ever, I mean, do they really think I'm _that_ innocent?

"You really loved him do you?" Anna said, sympathizing with me.

"Yes. I can't even go on without him." I said like someone was dead. As if. That was just so corny.

"Oh well, we can't help it. If you need a shoulder to cry on, just come to me and Hotaru-chan, okay?" Anna said while patting me in the back. And heck, I don't need it.

"Thanks, Anna. Well, let's talk later, okay? I got to go now for my class. Bye!" I said to her while plastering a smile on my face and waving goodbye as I walk away from her.

"Okay, see you at lunch. Bye!" She waved back. What a naïve girl.

You must be wondering who I am. I am Mikan Sakura. An idiotic and clumsy girl with a smile on her face. Did I mention that I'm known as a nerd? Of course, I'm a straight A student. And yup, complete with glasses and ponytails or pigtails. Yeah, right. Stupid people, they can't even sense what kind of person I really am. Ever since my parents, specifically my father, started hitting each other, I learned to put on a façade. An invisible barrier no one can past through. It protects me from outsiders who will just hurt me.

Like my parents.

That's why I don't like to trust fully.

And to love.

* * *

Well???

There's more to come since it's just the Introduction of the story...  
And rating might go from K+ to M [Depending on what my imagination dictates]  
(sweatdrops)

Reviews/Comments are WARMLY appreciated!!!  
XD

Thanks!!!  
XD


	2. Seeing The Real Me

Hi again everyone!!!

So far, I've gotten positive reviews so I'm very happy about that!!!  
XD

SO just keep the reviews comin', 'kay?  
:D

So here is chapter 1!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: Seeing The Real Me

'DAMN!!! I'm late again!' I thought as I was running towards my first class for this day.

'And to think that that frog Jinno is our first period teacher. Great. Just FUCKING great.' I halted when another thought entered my mind.

'Oh well, since I'm late already, I'd better ditch. Hmm…where is the great place to hide? Oh, I got it! I'll just go to the rooftop.' I thought as I ran towards the opposite direction with a smile playing on my lips.

-At The Rooftop-

'At last, peace and quiet. I could be free here since no one's watching me anyway. Wait, I forgot something.' I searched my bag for the thing I loved the most but has to hide, unfortunately. I also removed my 'fake glasses'. Of course, it's natural that I have 20/20 eye vision.

'There, got it.' I thought as I lighted my oh-so-precious cigarette. Whew, this is life. I love my cigarette. It's the only thing that separates me from my goody-two shoes self.

I settled down on the rooftop near to the edge, just feeling the air. I know no one will see me since the students here are too damn busy with their life to bother to go here just to do…nothing. Unless they wanna fuck on open air, which is unlikely since this school is prestigious and misconduct will result to many fucking consequences. Damn school.

KRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SHIT!!! It's second period already. Damn it. I gotta run.

-In The Classroom-

"Hey, Mikan! Where were you on our first period?" Nonoko asked as soon as I entered the classroom.

"Well, I kinda got lost. Sorry." I said, trying to sound idiotic as I can.

"Oh well. Be careful not to get lost next time, 'kay?" Nonoko reassuringly replied to me.

Hahaha. Me, lost? I can even tour this school with my eyes closed. Naïve. They're too naïve. As usual, I walked to my seat at the back of the class, at the last seat. To my surprise, a bag was in the seat beside mine.

"Hey, Anna, who's my seatmate? I don't remember anyone sitting beside me." I asked Anna innocently.

"Oh. It's the new transfer student. His name is Hyuuga Natsume. And he's super hot!!!" Anna ranted back at me.

I could almost feel myself rolling my eyes at her. Unfortunately, my "angelic" self is what she's seeing right now.

"So where is he?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Well, he ditched. As soon as he introduced himself and was shown to where his seat was, he left." Anna said, disappointed. I bet she wants to bombard him with questions. Wait, isn't frog Jin-jin the first subject today?

"With Jinno-sensei as the teacher?"

"Yup."

'Whoa, he's got guts.' I thought as I heard Anna's answer.

"Well, I hope Jinno-sensei takes it easy on him. You know, him being a new student and all." I said as if I'm concerned. Frankly, I don't give a damn.

"Yeah, I hope so too!!!" Anna said with a matching squeal to go with it. I bet she wants to ask him about things such as his girlfriend and such.

I just ignored her and settled in my seat. Being my nerdy self as I was, I opened my book read our current lesson. Although I already read it 'til the last page. This is boring.

Due to my situation of "boringness" I snapped my book shut and just doodled at the back of my Math notebook, cursing frog Jinno, I might add.

I was taken aback when the chair beside me has been pulled out. My reflex was to snap my notebook shut, of course. Being the "angel" as I was, I turned my face to him and was about to introduce myself.

That is, until I met crimson red eyes staring back at me.

And the next thing I knew, I was lost in those eyes.

"You know, it's rude to stare at people." The owner of those eyes spoke to me.

And it pissed me off to no end.

"Hehe…hi, I'm Sakura Mikan. I'm pleased to meet you." I said, extending my hand although a vein popped in my head.

"I didn't ask for your name." The guy said, adding fuel to the fire.

'Calm down, Mikan. Just ignore the rude guy here. He might see the she-devil of you, you know.' I thought as I almost snapped at the guy.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." I said dismissively to the guy and proceeded to ignoring him. Damn bastard.

Second period commenced without any problems except the few rude actions of a certain new student who's hot but is a jerk. Damn him. And did I mention that he's also erudite in studies? Well, that's what pissed me off the most. Oh well, I'll just show him that I can, and will, beat him. Just wait, Natsume Hyuuga.

-Recess-

"Mikan-chan, let's eat together!!!" Anna called to me, too enthusiastically I might add.

"Sorry guys, I've got some things to do. I'll catch you later 'kay?" I said with an apologetic smile.

"Aww…okay. I'll catch ya later." Anna said then left.

Whew, alone at last. I went to the rooftop again. Of course, I removed my damn glasses and lit my cigarette. I also took out my Ipod and just listened with my back against the wall. I just felt peaceful and just closed my eyes while listening to the music when something unexpected happened.

Someone took my cigarette.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Ms. Perfect is smoking?" I looked up to see who the guy is.

And unfortunately for me, it's Natsume Hyuuga.

Shit.

* * *

Hehe...

Cliffhanger ending huh?  
Well, what do you think???

By the way, just so you know...  
This fic is all HUMAN so sorry if you wanted them to have alices...

There, I just answered one of the question of those who reviewed...  
XD

So please, keep the reviews coming...  
It's really appreciated!!!

-RyoChii17


	3. What The Fuck

Hey everyone!!!  
Sorry for the long wait, we just had our exams and like every other students does, I was cramming...  
(sweatdrops)

Anyway, keep the reviews coming!!!

Dozo!

* * *

Chapter 2: What. The. FUCK.

"Shit! What are you doing here, bastard?" I said with much fury evident in my tone.

"Nice language you got there. I'm awed at how you managed to deceive your so-called "friends" with this." The bastard sneered at me. Damn him.

"Well, why the FUCK do you care?" I spat back at him. I'm slowly calming down but I still can't stop my colorful dictionary.

"Pipe down will you? Unlike your alter ego, I'm not a blabbermouth." He replied to me coolly with a smirk plastered on his damn lips.

"But you sure looks like a blabbermouth to me." I shot back at him, calming down at last.

"Ooh, scary, but I like it." The bastard just smirked at me.

"Argh!!! I give up!!! What do you want, asshole?!?!" I said, giving up on him. Seriously, this guy ticks me off.

"I want you." I was taken aback by this little statement of his.

"What the fuck? Will you stop that? It's annoying as hell." I replied back with my eyes at him. Glaring, I might add.

He was about to retort back when we heard the bell ring. Shit, I've got to run.

"Hey, where are you going?" The bastard asked me.

"Ja, bastard. Gotta run. See ya later. On a second note, I'd rather not see you at all." I shot back at him as I run. Damn guy.

I immediately put on my glasses and proceeded hurriedly to my next class. I instantly went in the classroom and closed the door without looking at my teacher. He's that gay Narumi anyway. I immediately thought of my excuse and put on my innocent façade.

"I'm sorry, Narumi-sensei. I was—" I was cut off short when I faced my teacher. Shit, frog Jinno is teaching. Can my day get any worse?

"Sakura! Where have you been?! You are late!" The frog roared with fury. I can almost feel myself roll my eyes at him. Duh. I noticed. No need to rub it in.

"Umm…Jinno-sensei, I was—" I was cut off. Again. And with the same sentence I'm about to say. Fucking bastard.

"No more excuses! Detention after class!" The frog bellowed with pure resentment evident in his face.

"Yes, Jinno-sensei." I sighed.

I was walking towards my seat when the door burst open. I looked to see who it was that dared to do that but I suppose I wasn't surprised to see that it's _him._ The bastard from hell, Hyuuga.

"Natsume Hyuuga! You're a new student and yet you're already cutting classes! Detention after school!" The frog roared, probably from frustration.

"Whatever, frog teacher." Hyuuga replied with a smirk. Not bad.

I hurriedly went to my seat and settled down with Hyuuga not far behind. The bastard just took his time walking though. He really wants to anger the frog, doesn't he?

He just smirked at me as he settled down and I replied with a glare. Damn that fucker.

The frog went back to teaching after a handful of lectures about "teenagers lacking manners these days". Well, we ARE teenagers so what can he expect?

Classes commenced normally after that. I learned from Anna that the frog acted as the substitute for gay Narumi since he is somehow…missing. I wonder what he's got himself into this time.

Sigh, this day was by far one of the WORST in my entire life. Not only my cover was blown, I also got detention from a teacher who croaks. Not to mention, detention together with the guy who blew my cover. Fuck, this day is shit.

I just doodled idly in my notebook while looking in the window near my seat. Thank god that the bastard doesn't bug me much in class…

!!!

Sigh, there goes the bell, the signal for me to go to hell.

"Hey, Mi-chan! Wanna go with us to check out the new café down the street?" Anna asked as I was going out to go to my detention.

"Gomen ne Anna-chi. I've got to go to detention." I said with such innocence and cuteness that it almost made me puke. Sigh, why did I chose this king of personality to be my façade anyway? Oh well.

"Oh. Okay. Good luck with detention." Anna said, disappointed that won't be able to go with her.

"Thanks for the invite anyway." I smiled at her and then hurriedly run to my detention.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Detention-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You're late Sakura!" The frog croaked at me as I went ran to his classroom. I saw Hyuuga sitting in the back and the room empty with just me, him and the frog we call teacher.

"I'm really sorry, Jinno-sensei." I said and bowed for him to see how sorry I was. Although I'm not.

"I won't hear anymore from you, Sakura. You and Hyuuga will—"

"My, my Jinno-sensei. Aren't they my students? Why are you the one giving them detention?" I looked who dared to say that to frog teacher but it turns out to be gay Narumi. Oh well.

"Narumi-sensei, your students need to be taught some manners! Fine, I'll leave it to you to give them detention but make sure to do so. I'll be going then." The frog walked out of the room. Thank god.

"All right then you two, for your detention, you have to stay here until 7 and you're clear to go, 'kay? I'll be going then. Bye!" The gay said then happily went out skipping. Damn gay teacher.

I turned my gaze to the clock. It's only 5 p.m. I have two more hours. What am I supposed to do?

I sighed and settled down to the farthest seat possible away from the demon. I removed my glasses, lighted a cigarette and proceeded to reading my favorite manga, Nana.

A little while later, my oh-so-precious cigarette was taken from me. I looked up to see who dared to do that.

Only to see the demon smirking at me and smoking my cigarette.

Damn bastard.

"Sigh, what do you want jerk? I'm too damn busy to be bothered by you." I said, seething.

"Well, as I said, I want you." The bastard replied back with the same damn smirk.

"Well, fuck you. I don't have time to play games with you, asshole." I shot back at him with the same seething tone. Annoyed, I fished out another cigarette and lighted it. I continued reading my manga and went on ignoring him.

We continued ignoring each other as our cigarettes grew short. I just glued my eyes to my manga and covered my whole face with it to ignore the bastard. My cigarette was at its limit so I decided to put it off in my ashtray that I always bring with me. The silence was deafening but I like it better this way. I continued reading my manga when somebody took it away from me.

"What do you want now jerk?" I asked him, too annoyed to say any other words.

"And don't tell me that you want me 'coz I'm too fed up with that sentence already." I added.

"You really don't believe me, huh?" He replied but more like murmured to himself.

And the next thing I knew…

His lips was pressed into mine.

Fuck.

* * *

Well, how was it???  
A cliffhanger huh??

So please tell me what you think...

Reviews are very much appreciated!!!  
XD

-RyoChii17


	4. Bastards I Call Parents

Hey guys! I really, really missed updating here in FF...

I'm really sorry 'coz my brains is in a total block for the past few...months?  
I was, like, come on, write, write, write goddamn it!

But I got some good news...

I might be able to update on a weekly basis this July since I'm on vacay! Yay for me! XD

So, I hope you guys like this chapter! [I swear, in a few more chapters, this story will on Rated M...teehee~]

Disclaimer [lol, first time doing a disclaimer since it's first it entered my head]: I don't own GA and never will. Because if I did, Hotaru won't be kissing Mikan like she did in the latest chapter. -_-

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Bastards Who I Call Parents…

I can feel his lips crashing into mine with my eyes wide with shock. But somehow, it's…gentle. Its tender caress almost made me gave in. Almost.

Realizing what I'm about to surrender into, I pushed him back with all my might.

"What are you doing, jerk?" I asked him with fury thick in my voice. I put my things in my bag and hastily walked out of the classroom. Unfortunately, he easily kept his pace with me.

I was about to open the door and escape when he trapped me with his hands.

"What are you doing, you—" I was cut off by another torrid kiss. Unlike the first one though, this one is full of passion, want and lust. I was trying to push him away, in which I failed miserably.

And soon, I find myself giving in to his kiss. Somehow, his kiss ignites a fire in my body that makes me feel hot with our tongues fighting for dominance. His hands found its way into my thighs, wrapping it into his waist. I moaned at the contact. At that instant, I realized what I've been foolishly doing. I pushed him back with all that I have.

"What are you doing, bastard?" I asked him with rage.

"Admit it. You like it too, don't you?" He replied back with a smirk.

"Wha—" I'm blushing a hundred shades of red by now. Damn him.

"I told you, _I want you._ I'll make you mine, Mikan Sakura." He said confidently and left the room.

I sank down to my knees after he left. The kiss somehow still lingers in my lips. I unconsciously touched my lips, still not believing about my previous encounter…

"I'm home." I said with a dull tone as I entered the mansion. As usual, the maids lined up, nicely greeting me.

I came home just this weekend due to some crap my parents were putting on. It was more like I was dragged home. There seems to be a social gathering of some sort that needs the three of us to show "a-happy-family-with-rainbows-above-and-ponies-running-wild" shit. Seriously, I don't give a fuck.

"I'll be in my room and don't you dare disturb me or you're fired." I said, or more like glared, to them as I went upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Yes, Mikan-ojousama." They all replied monotonously. I caught a hint of fear in their tone though.

I went in my bedroom and plopped down in the bed, too tired to do anything else. I slept full of curses in my head.

About three things I was absolutely positive: First, my damn parents are putting on some kind of a suspicious show that makes me wanna run away from home more. Second, the jerk seriously wants to…possess me or something, and that's seriously freaky. And third…

Damn, he's a good kisser.

KRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!

I woke up to the sound of my fucking alarm clock in fucking four o'clock in the fucking morning. Yes, I know it's damn too early to cuss but seriously, it's the fucking alarm clock's fault. Who set it up to four o'clock in such an ungodly hour? It must've been one of those damn maids. Argh! This is really so bothersome.

I did my morning routines since I was already wide awake by the time I finished cussing the maids in my mind. I went down to eat some decent breakfast. Luckily, the only maid present there is Misaki, my favorite maid in this goddamn house.

"Hey, Misaki-neechan! Long time no see!" I said to her as soon as I saw her in the kitchen. Even if she's my favorite doesn't mean that she knows what the real me really is.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mikan ojou-sama." Came the respectful reply. She made a bow to show courtesy. Seriously, this kind of uptight-ness ticks me off. I almost rolled my eyes at her.

"Please just call me Mikan, Misaki-neechan. You know that I hate it if people call me ojousama." I made a show of pouting my mouth. Yuck, even my actions make me puke.

"Feeling much better now? You seem to be in a bad mood when you came home yesterday, ojou-sama." She replied. Crap, I forgot to tone my attitude yesterday. They might've thought that I went totally mad.

"Yes. I was just in bad mood yesterday. But I'm fine now, really." I said it with such a cheerful tone that would make even ponies puke in disgust.

The morning went on with me eating my breakfast and just idling around the house with nothing to do.

I was peacefully reading my massive collection of books when I heard the door slam open. Sigh, _they're _fighting again, huh? I looked at the clock in my bedside table just to check the clock. It's fucking 10:00 p.m. and they're having a freaking fight. Fuck them.

Who's _them, _you ask? Well, who else other than my damn parents.

CRASH! BANG!

Sigh, now they're _breaking things_? I really wish they stop doing that. Some of the breakable things in the house are valuable, you know.

I opened the drawer in my bedside table to get my Ipod. I went to sleep with loud music banging in my ears and the sound of breaking of things in the background.

"_Mikan, wake up. Mikan. MIKAN!" _

I heard a voice waking me up in my deep slumber. Too bad for whoever it was though, it's for them to make me wake up. I thought smugly to myself.

Unfortunately though, that someone who woke me up drenched me with _water_. Not to mention, _cold water_.

Of course, my course of action is too open my eyes jerk up.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted to the person who will be met with a string of my colorful vocabulary and be barbecued in the next 48 hours.

Much to my chagrin, it was my mom.

"Mikan! At last, you're awake! God, I was waking you and you're sleeping like a log! And watch your words, young lady. WTH is an unacceptable word to be spoken by a Sakura." I could almost feel my eyes rolling at her. Unacceptable? Tch, her vocab is even more colorful than that when she's fighting with the guy who's unfortunately my father.

"I'm sorry, mom. I was just taken aback since I rarely have to wake up early during weekends." I said with my 'sorry' face.

"Good, you should be sorry. Now, get ready. We're going shopping for the gathering we have tonight." My mom said as she turned to leave. She was almost at the door when I replied.

"Gathering? What for?" I asked her, curious since we rarely held gatherings unless it's such a grand event that, of course, concerns the company.

"It's something concerning the company. Now get dressed, I'll wait for you at the dining table." And with that she left.

Sigh, typical of my mom. She rarely says any specifics regarding the gatherings in our house.

I immediately did my morning routines and proceeded to dressing a semi-formal look. I went down to eat my breakfast and found my mom waiting for me there. After breakfast, we immediately headed out and went shopping.

I was dragged on mercilessly by my mom 'till she finally settled on a baby blue, spaghetti dress having flower patterns embroidered in it with flower sequins in the hem and a matching platform sandals to go with it.

At 7:00 sharp, the party commenced although I was still in my room that time with a professional make-up artist and hairstylist pampering me up. My family always has this 'thanksgiving' speech where they…convey their gratitude and such with an ending of "…it's all for our daughter Mikan Sakura." which is my cue to enter, showing me off in the process. Sigh.

At about 7:30 I entered the scene with a light make-up on my face and my hair in a messy bun. I went smiling like an idiot that made my cheeks hurt and went to my father's side. He continued on his speech, of which I have to listen to, unwillingly.

"Yes, it's because of our daughter that we have strived this hard and went this far. And now, although it brings tears in my eyes, I'm glad to announce to all of you that my daughter, Mikan Sakura, will be married to Tsubasa Hyuuga, my future son-in-law, and make the merging of Hyuuga and Sakura Corporations a big success."

My eyes went wide as I heard my father announce the shocking news.

I'll be married?

Fuck.

And wait, did he just say that I'll be married to…a Hyuuga?

Double fuck.

So, what do you guys think?  
Reviews/comments are much appreciated! XD

But then, don't bother if it's a flame...  
-_-

-RyoChii17


	5. Start of Hell, Anyone?

Hey guys, sorry for the long hiatus…I was pretty lazy. (Lol, laziness for the past half year…) =))

Well, anyway, so yeah, our characters are back and so is Mikan's colorful vocab. And this chapter's pretty interesting family-tree-of-Mikan…wise.

Anyway, I'm back so at least I'll be updating weekly at best, monthly at worst and of course half a year for going back to hiatus mode. Lol. xD

And I'm calling to all Gossip Girl addicts out there…I just recently got addicted, so yeah, I love Chuck & Blair. 333

RyoChii17~

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Gakuen Alice or its characters. I just own the plot, thank you very much. =))

* * *

Chapter 4: Start of Hell...Anyone?

I'll be married to a Hyuuga.

A. Hyuuga.

Fuck.

Please let this be a dream.

* * *

After the party was over, the cheering, the fake laughter, the clinking of glasses, and all the superficial stuff died down, I finally went to my room and took a hell lot of time to think of what just happened, or more specifically, announced.

"_Yes, it's because of our daughter that we have strived this hard and went this far. And now, although it brings tears in my eyes, I'm glad to announce to all of you that my daughter, Mikan Sakura, will be married to Tsubasa Hyuuga, my future son-in-law, and make the merging of Hyuuga and Sakura Corporations a big success."_

Hyuuga. Hyuuga. Hyuuga…? Wait, where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah, if it isn't the name of the BASTARD who unfortunately knew about the 'other' me and not only that but has a very malicious intent of making me his on top of a deceitful handsome face. Wait, did I just say he's handsome? God, I swear I'm being lunatic. Having thoughts for that pervert? No way in hell.

Just then, my mom suddenly decided to enter my room. And I proceeded to glare at her when she entered.

"So, when will you decide to tell me about what's going on with MY life?" I said with much fury evident on my tone.

"Face it Mikan, don't be such a child. We're only doing what's best for you, for the company." She replied with nonchalance in her voice.

"What's best for me? Yeah, maybe for the COMPANY you love so much but what's best for me? You even forget where I am half of the time! You only remember me when it's convenient for you, when it's for the COMPANY." I said, my voice seething and with tears stinging in my eyes.

"Tone your voice down, young lady and act your age for once. The shares of the Hyuuga has a big percentage in our company. Just a mistake to dissatisfy them and make them withdraw their shares will be a big loss for us. It might even make us go bankrupt! Now, your father and I decided that this will be what's best for all of us." She said with a stern voice. Tch, so they're willing to SELL off their only child just to make them afloat. What kind of parents are they?

"The two of you only talk when it's beneficial for both of you. Other than that you'll be at each other's throat. Either that or dad will be with one of his whores and you getting wasted with all your alcoh—"

SLAP!

I was taken aback with what just happened. My hands automatically went to my cheek where it stung. My vision was blurry by the time I looked back to my bitch of a mother.

"That's enough young lady. Have your things packed by tonight. You will move in the Hyuuga mansion tomorrow. You'll be there 'till your graduation and then your off to your wedding." And then she just left with that.

My eyes were red and my tears were dry by the time I fell asleep that night.

* * *

I was up by 4 in the fucking morning. My eyes still stung, courtesy of what this shit of a family does to me. I just took a bath then proceeded to smoking in my rooftop. Yes, only my room has the rooftop part. Being the 'daddy's girl' that I am, I asked my dad to have a rooftop specifically made for me. Wait, that's not right. I asked my dad to have a rooftop made ONLY for me. Yeah, I can get away with what I want.

I was just smoking and listening to my Ipod as usual when I heard my doorbell went off. Yup, you heard me right. Since I have a rooftop, I might not hear whoever's knocking and I always lock my door so I also asked for a doorbell. I really like my personal space, thank you very much.

I just rolled my eyes. It's probably my mom. And I'm really in the mood to be bitchy so I proceeded to ignoring it. Let them stand outside the door for all I care, they won't be able to enter it anyway. I ordered a convenient thing online from username 'BakaGun01' where someone will get electrocuted once a person enters your room even if it's a duplicate key. Unless you open the door with the key that's originally in your hand and the only one that's been recognized by the computer, nobody will be able to get through such perfect technology. It can only be activated once you lock your door though, and I rarely do that unless I really want to be alone.

The doorbell kept ringing though, and I just proceeded to ignoring it. After a while, it went quiet. Hmmm…interesting. This could only mean two things: either they gave up or they're right outside with duplicate keys in hand. I wish it was the latter. Nobody ever tried getting in my personal space without my consent, and I've had nobody to try on my security system.

A moment later, I heard my door click. Ah, so it IS the latter. I'm so thrilled of who my victim will be. I hurried downstairs, almost tripping on my own feet. It was a disappointment though, when I saw that _he_ didn't breach my system. In fact, _he_'s just standing there outside my door. As if he knows something will happen once _he_ cross the line to my bedroom.

In fact, _he _has his usual eerie sadistic smile on his face.

Who's _he_? I call him 'Persona'. Bringer of death. Or maybe it's just his natural ability to give off killer vibes.

"What. The. HELL are you doing here?" I said with such malice on my tone. It's no secret to him that I dislike him. In fact, I show my dislike for him every time I have the chance.

"Well, your mom asked me to go pick you up." He replied with a hint of amusement evident on his tone.

As if by some cue, my mom showed up.

"Mikan, thank god you're awake. We've been knocking at your door but you've been asleep like the dead. Get dressed already. You're about to go to the Hyuuga mansion right this minute." She went off afterwards having said that.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him, who haven't moved an inch from his spot by the way, after my mom left.

"Waiting for you obviously. It's nice to visit my future daughter-in-law. My son will be happy to meet his bride, I mean 'future' bride." He replied with a teasing tone.

"Well _Uncle_ REI HYUUGA, if you haven't noticed, I need to get changed. And by 'getting changed', I mean I need my personal space so if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed." Then I slammed the door in his face. Sigh.

If you haven't noticed, Persona is my uncle. So yeah, basically, our family is related to the Hyuugas. After all, my mom _used to be_ a Hyuuga…that is, until he married my dad. Well, if you're wondering why I'm about to get married off to my _cousin_, it's because my mom is an adopted child of the Hyuugas. Some family tree huh?

I hurriedly changed my clothes. Of course, I didn't forget to put my secret stash of cigarettes in a secret compartment of my bag. And of course, I haven't forgotten that my mom caused me hell yesterday or the fact that she even called that asshole Persona. So to tick her off, I wore my clothes which are exactly the type my mom would disapprove to. The type of clothes that looks like I came from Hell.

I went down to grab some breakfast when my mom came with dad and the previously said asshole uncle. I sat down on my sit and proceeded eating, tuning out the very annoying 'sermon' of my oh-so-loving-in-front-of-the-camera mother. I just rolled my eyes out at her.

"…the type of clothes that is unbecoming for a Sakura and a future Hyuuga." Well, I snapped at her comment.

"Well, if you're SO worried, why didn't you just fucking make your stupid company marry the Hyuuga and not me? I'm fine with living my life the way it is, thank you very much." I shouted at her with much sarcasm heavy on my tone.

I walked out after that. A limo was waiting outside our door. I assumed that it's there to take me and my bastard of an uncle to the humongous Hyuuga mansion.

I went in and slammed the door behind me.

Unbeknownst to me, I still haven't escaped from Hell.

"Hello…sister."

I looked to the person who suddenly talked to me because I swear I heard that voice that pisses me off every time. And that voice only belongs to the spawn of Satan, literally. Of course, he still has his annoying smirk on that face of his.

"Fuck off, Hyuuga."

* * *

Well, what do you guys think?

You know the drill, read and review. I really need critics…or maybe someone to squeal with. (Yes, I'm the one writing yet I'm still excited on what will happen next…seriously. xD)

You know you love me.

Xoxo,

RyoChii17~

Disclaimer: I'm not Gossip Girl although I wish I am. Deal with it. =))


	6. New Home?

Hey guys, I'm back~

Lol, hope you like this chapter~

Anyway, watch out for ******* ne?

Kiotsukitte ne~?

-RyoChii17

Disclaimer: You know as much as I do that I don't own GA... =))

* * *

Chapter 5: New Home?

"Fuck off, Hyuuga."

I said with annoyance evident on my tone…and on my face.

"Well, I'd rather fuck you." He said with that devilish smirk of his.

I was about to retort with a string of colorful words thrown back to him when Persona entered the car. Natsume, on the other hand, just continued his smirk while I just rolled my eyes out to him. Stupid bastard.

The car ride home was uneventful. I plugged my ears with my earphones while I just stared out the window. Of course it's on maximum volume. I'd rather have music banging on my ears rather than hear any crap from either Satan or that asshole spawn of his.

I didn't notice that I've fallen asleep and by the time I woke up, I was already at the mansion.

Sigh, I'm feeling the gloomy aura already…even if I'm still in the car going through the gates.

I really didn't like being in the Hyuuga mansion. My mom was treated an outcast for being the adopted child even if she surpassed most of the 'original' Hyuugas, the one with the Hyuuga blood flowing through them.

Of course, my bastard of an uncle included.

Maybe my mom's only downfall was that she married my father and then became an alcoholic.

And for some reason unknown, there's always a… 'unique' ability for every member of the Hyuuga clan, adopted or not. Well, you met my alcoholic mother, my bastard of an uncle and my soon-to-be brother-in-law from Hell, Natsume.

I wonder what my soon-to-be husband looks like…

* * *

As soon as I entered the mansion, a familiar sight greeted me: maids orderly lined up on the entrance, respectfully greeting anyone who enters the mansion. Unlike the one in my house though, this one's THRICE the size of our maids. Sigh, why do they need so much maids anyway? I bet it's for the old geezers to fuck…

"Where's my room?" I asked nonchalantly as soon as I entered the door.

"For someone who's against the idea of anything to do with this upcoming marriage, you seem pretty excited to get yourself comfortable in this house. As for your room, you can go there later. I suggest we go to my room first. If you do, it's like going to HEAVEN…" He said with his eyes obviously full of mischief.

I just rolled my eyes out to him. As if I haven't caught on what he's implying.

"Ugh, Hyuuga. You better shut up before I shove one of my heels up your ass." I replied back to him, annoyance evident on my face.

"Actually, I'd rather shove something up _your_ ass darling~." He shot back at me, his tone playful.

"Asshole."

He was about to reply when Persona entered and cut him off.

"Now, now Natsume. Don't tease your sister like that. Oops, I meant 'soon-to-be' sister." Persona joined in to our conversation. Natsume, on the other hand, looked rather annoyed. It's either because he was cut off on our little conversation, or the fact that _Persona_ joined in. I'm not that dense, I know who gets along well and those who don't.

And then Persona turned to look at me.

"As for you, Mikan, you'll be shown to your room by Shima-san."

As soon as those words left his lips, a middle aged woman in a kimono appeared. Sigh, another thing when you're rich and got plenty of money: you need someone to manage your 'army' of maids. Which is, in this case, traditional middle-aged woman who does nothing but bitch around even during their work. Or more like 'bitching around' is their work.

"Mikan-sama, this way please." She said politely with a bow.

"Hai, arigatou desu." I said with my usual fake smile on and returning her bow.

I left Satan and the spawn of his as I followed Shima-san to my room. Just as I left though, there's something that caught my ears…

"_I'm ashamed of you."_

* * *

After a long, flight of stairs and countless turns, we arrived at my room at last. It's at the end of one of the many hallways in the mansion. As I entered it though, I felt so disgusted. But of course, I had managed to hide my distaste for the room, which is too _pink_ for my taste. I'm not a fucking flamingo, stupid.

"How would you like your room, Mikan-sama?" Shima asked me as we entered the room. Does she really have to ask that question?

"It's great Shima-san! Just the way I like it~!" I said with much _**fake**_ enthusiasm in my voice. As usual though, I'm being such a professional at lying that she didn't even had a hint in what really went on my mind.

I mean really, if my true opinion came out, it's definitely not the one I just said right now.

'_It's great Shima-san! I feel like I'm a fucking Barbie. Does this room go with a Ken to match with it? Why don't you throw in Barney and Dora while you're at it?' _Will probably be my answer, although in my circumstances right now, never in a million years will I be able to do that.

"Then I'll leave you to unpack, Mikan-sama. Don't hesitate to call when you need any help." She then pointed at a bell near the bedside table.

"Thank you Shima-san." I said to her with a smile. Seriously, I'm smiling too much that my cheeks hurt.

"I'll take my leave then." She replied with a bow.

I was then left alone to get my things organized. Frankly though, all I want is to lie down and sleep. I was so tired, enough that I didn't mind the overly pink sheets.

"_Mikan-ojousama, your mom and dad said congratulations for you recital. They just called from abroad. They won't be able to attend though since they still have work to finish." Misaki-neechan told me as soon as I finished wearing my dress. I was still in my room though, still waiting for -."_

"_Eh. Oh, I see. Mama and Papa won't be able to come ne? Sou ka. Mikan-chan wa daijobu. Mikan-chan is a strong girl." I said as I bravely put on a front. It must be unconvincing though, as I sensed the discomfort in Misaki-neechan's face._

"_Don't worry Mikan-chan, - -kun will be there for you. I'll just go downstairs to prepare something okay? I think he'll be here any minute now." And with, Misaki-neechan left._

_As I was left alone with my thoughts, I still tried to convince myself that it's okay. I'm strong. I don't need to bother Mama and Papa with my first recital. I just sat on my bed, deep in my thoughts when I heard the door creak open._

"_Why are you crying, Mikan-chan?"_

"Mikan-sama. Mikan-sama. Please wake up Mikan-sama." I heard Shima as I slowly regain consciousness. Unfortunately though, my body refuses to leave its unconscious state, let alone be waked up by a maid. Sucks for them huh?

The next thing I knew though, soft lips are being pressed to mine.

Well, whoever was it though got slapped in the cheek. Hard.

As I bolted right up, my hands in a 'punching' stance, I noticed that the guy wasn't the one I was expecting who disturbed my peaceful slumber. I thought it was that asshole Natsume who dared to wake me up in such a disgusting manner.

Unfortunately though, it's not.

It was a guy who pretty much looked like Natsume, albeit a 'grown-up' version.

And with a star tattooed below his eye.

"Who the FUCK are you, bastard?" I shouted at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm your 'soon-to-be' husband."

* * *

So what do you think, minna?

Read & review desuuuu~

Teehee~  
-RyoChii17


End file.
